Imaginary Silver Lining
by Dorian Gray's Secret
Summary: Serena Barton is the daughter of Clint and Natasha, niece of Tony Stark, and Loki Laufeyson's current obsession. He knows that she could possibly be the Avengers biggest weakness and he plans to use her in order to gain control and rule Midgard. Will she figure out his plans in time or will it end up killing her? Post-Avengers, Dark!Loki/OC.
1. Snowball Fights

Sighing, I continue walking towards the woods—my safe place. The freshly fallen snow crunches under my boots, the only sound that comes from me with the exception of a quiet laugh. The winter season has always made me happy for some reason that I find hard to explain; it is as if everything becomes clearer.

The further I go the surer I become that he is following me again, following me and hoping I go to our little cave—filled with magical treasures that have not been touched by winter's cold embrace. My breath appears in small white clouds in front of me, making my smile widen as I let out a rather long breath.

Strong arms wrap around my waist from behind, lifting me off my feet and spinning me in a circle before the both of us drop to the ground; me on top of him and our foreheads touching. "Espiègle dieu," I smile, speaking in the language my uncle taught me. "N'avez-vous pas honte?" The god beneath me chuckles, green eyes shining with the mischief he's known for creating.

"Come now, darling," he gently chides in that accent I love so much," you know that French is a language that holds no interest for me." I raise a single eyebrow, light brown eyes showing determination. "I should have just kept my mouth shut." I run my fingers through his thick hair, ignoring the cold easily.

"Je suis têtu et je vais vous apprendre cette langue si c'est la dernière chose que je fais,'' I say, placing a light kiss on his soft lips. He hums lows in his chest, contented expression on his face. Shaking my head I try to get up, but his hold on my waist tightens, forcing me to stay right where I am.

"I never said you could get up," he says in a low voice, lips brushing against my ear. A shiver runs through me as I tilt my head to the side to expose my neck for him. "Good girl."

"Loki," I gasp, eyes half-closed and a blissful smile upon my lips. He lets out a low groan, moving us so that I am now under him and he has more control. "We can't….My parents…." The god ignores my protests, licking and biting at my neck; there'll surely be a mark there later that I will have to hide.

"Tu es à moi," he growls possessively in my ear, one of his hands cupping my face and making me look at him. I nod, feeling as though this being has possessed everything that I am. "No one else will ever have you." When he is like this it is best to simply agree with or distract him—I rather like the sound of the latter at the moment!

While Loki's busy working on my neck again I gather a handful of snow and bring it down on his head, daring grin on my face. He looks up at me with a shocked expression, as if surprised a mere mortal would have the gall to dump snow on him. I push him off and get to my feet, beginning to sprint. "Catch me if you can," I call over my shoulder, laughing.

"You're in for it now, Serena!" I barely make it to a small clearing that is just a mile away from our cave when he tackles me, a handful of snow going down the front of my sweater. "I did say I would get you." Loki has that smug look on his face; the one that makes me want to knock him off his high horse. Pursing my lips I gather up more snow and shove it down his own shirt—shocking the god once more.

"That's what you get, you arrogant turkey." He smirks, sitting on my stomach and effectively pinning me to the cold, snow-covered ground. "Get off, it's too cold to be rolling around on the ground, moron!"

"We could always go back to your house," he suggests in a low voice. I shake my head, some of my dark red hair landing in my face. "And why not, it's empty apart from your dog."

"My parents….They'd kill you the second they found out about what we've done." Growling, he grips my chin tightly, forcing me to keep looking at him even though I'd much rather be looking anywhere else. "Not to mention what would happen if everyone else found out."

"Let them know," he tells me in a dangerous voice, one he rarely ever used with me. "I'll take over this planet and you will be my queen; there's nothing they can do about that." My eyes widen, lips slightly parted in shock of what he's just revealed to me.

"You can't!"

"And why can't I? I was so close before and your precious heroes haven't exactly grown stronger in my absence—I will rule." He sees the fear in my eyes and begins to calm down, slowly rising to his feet. "But for now I will enjoy the relaxation and the time I have to spend with my queen." I stand, snowball in hand. "Come, miss Barton, let's—" he's cut off when my snowballs hits him in the face.

"Why don't you stop talkin' and prove you can actually hit a moving target?" A large grin is on both of our faces as he begins to chase me once again. Like he said, I might as well enjoy the simple times because I know that when he attempts to take over Earth again the Avengers will stop him.

**TRANSLATIONS:  
**1. Espiègle dieu- Mischievous god

2. N'avez-vous pas honte-Have you no shame

3. Je suis têtu et je vais vous apprendre cette langue si c'est la dernière chose que je fais-I am stubborn and I will teach you this language if it's the last thing I do

4. Tu es à moi-You are mine

**I used Google Translate so I'm sorry if any of them are wrong!**


	2. Visitor

I take a deep breath, releasing it slowly as my arrow soars through the air and lands only slightly off from where I was aiming. Dang it! Someone clapping behind me makes me jump, having forgotten I wasn't alone.

"Good job, kid," Tony Stark says, ruffling my hair a little. I purse my lips, shaking my head as I look from my uncle to the target and back again. "What—oh come on, don't be like your dad when it comes to this stuff!"

"What's that supposed to mean," I grumble, brushing some of my red hair out of my eyes. Tony points at my target, raising his eyebrows. When he sees I don't understand what he means he shakes his head and walks over to me.

"It means, you want—scratch that—_have_ to be a perfect shot and if you're off just the smallest bit you begin to rant about how much you suck!" I look away from him, deciding to hang up my bow and retrieve my arrows.

"I don't suck."

"I know you don't, Kiddo, remember that and don't get so obsessed with it." Tony helps me put my arrows up and walks me outside the training room in Stark tower and to the kitchen connected to it; he goes directly to the booze.

"You know, I could be dating instead of practicing with my bow," I point out, sipping my bottle of water. Tony's brows furrows as he thinks about this. He may be a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, but that doesn't mean he wants his niece to be—well, not the playboy part, at least.

"Come to think about it, locking you in that training room is starting to sound pretty tempting." I roll my eyes, turning to face the man who spoke. "Hey, munchkin."

"Hi, daddy." I'm pulled into a short hug by my father, enjoying his warmth. "Did you bring me anything?" Dad chuckles, placing a light kiss on the top of my head; I haven't seen him or my mom in almost two weeks because of their mission.

"And if I didn't?" I raise an eyebrow at that statement, not believing it for a second. My parents and the other Avengers were often away on….business and since they don't think I'm ready to tag along yet they bring me back souvenirs. "Jeez, you look exactly like Tasha when you do that."

"You're stalling," Uncle Tony says, draping an arm around my shoulders, a smirk on his face. Dad shoots him a look before he hands me a shopping bag. "You see, looks like that have no effect on me unless they come from Pepper….That woman is downright scary when pregnant." Ignoring the guys I hop onto the counter and pull out my gift—an iTunes card, Game of Thrones season one complete with dragon eggs, the sixth Ranger's Apprentice book, and an autographed picture of my parents.

"Thanks, dad—I'm gonna go sell the picture on eBay now." I start to run towards the elevators when dad wraps an arm around my waist, effectively halting me. "Come on, daddy, let me go make some money!" Wow, never thought I'd say that.

"I get half of what you make off _my_ picture." Scowling, I punch his shoulder and break out of his hold—barely making the elevator in time. "Cheater!" Laughing, I lean against the wall, pulling out my book to start reading while I wait to reach my floor.

***~*O*~***

Cold arms wrap around my waist and lips meet my cheek, this small gesture tells me exactly who's in my room behind me. "Loki," I gasp, brown eyes widening in worry. Anyone could walk into my room right now and find him. "Loki, you can't be here!" He turns me to face him, mischief shining in his emerald eyes. "Listen—"He cuts me off by covering my lips with his own. Immediately, my fingers tangle in his hair out of pure instinct. Moaning as he deepens the kiss, I allow him to lay me down on my bed.

"Relax, my dear," he whispers before gently biting my earlobe," no one will disturb us." His lips travel down my neck, leaving a trail of fire in their wake and I can't help but to close my eyes in pleasure. Before I know it, he's settled himself between my legs; a place he's never been. "How I've longed for this moment." His breath is cold against my overheated skin, causing another moan to escape as I try to fight to regain control. "To have you beneath me like this." Loki groans, grinding his hips against mine.

One of his cold hands travel under my tank top and to my right breast, squeezing slightly. My hands fist the sheets as I writhe beneath him-the God of Mischief. "No," I mumble, biting my lower lip to stop a moan. "Y-you-" His lips are over mine again, tongue fighting with my own for dominance. With a flick of his wrist I am bare before him, a blush coloring my cheeks. My arms cover my chest from his view and I am unable to meet his intense gaze. "Arrêter cette folie," I plead breathlessly, attempting to get up. "What did you mean when you said no one would disturb us?"

Loki allows me to get up and dress while he continues to lie on my bed, superior smile on his pale face. "I created a little monster that will keep the heroes bust until I deem we've spent enough time together this afternoon." I quickly walk into my walk-in closet to dress so I can keep some of my dignity. I pull on my underwear and a knee-length, dark blue dress that my mom bought me in France. "Not to worry, it won't hurt them too bad." He has a scowl on his face now, looking out my window.

"I guess it's pretty obvious how you expected the afternoon to go," I grumble, walking back into my room, sending a glare at the god. "Sorry to bust your bubble, cupcake, but that ain't gonna happen." I may not be the best daughter in the world but I'm sure as hell not planning on getting pregnant at seventeen. If that's all Loki's interested in then he can kiss my butt! "I think it's time for you to go and call your monster off, I have a chemistry test to study for." Loki bows his head, walking over to me and placing a kiss on my cheek.

"As you wish, my queen." And he was gone.

**Translations: **  
Arrêter cette folie-Stop this madness


	3. Confronting Dreams

My mom's gaze is unwavering as she looks at me, lips pursed and a single eyebrow arched. Dad was right, I _do_ get some of my expressions from mom. Creepy. "Serena," she says, voice stern," tell me the truth." I cross my arms over my chest, looking out the living room window. "_Now!_" Dad and Steve chose that moment to walk in, their laughter dying instantly as they sense the tension. That's just great.

"What's going on," Steve asks as they walk over to mom and me. Dad places a hand on my shoulder, looking worried until he notices the small mark on my neck the Loki had made yesterday. Damn his good eye sight! He turns me to face him, eyes showing the anger he feels. "Calm down, Clint—"

"Someone gave her a hickey," dad yells, making me wince and take a step back. Having mom mad at me was one thing, but knowing I'd angered dad made me feel guilty. He was the one person I hated to disappoint and I had gone and done just that. "Who was it; I'm gonna make him regret ever putting his filthy hands my baby girl!" His eyes widen as something seems to dawn on him. "What the hell else have you done?!"

I blush, realizing what he was implying. I hated to know that my father thought I was no better than the dirt on his boots. "Nothing like _that_, I swear," I say quickly, sure that my normally pale face is tomato red. Steve looks between my parents and me before taking his leave, not wanting to get in the middle of it. I'm sure after everyone's calmed down he'll be giving me a speech about morality. "I swear, I'd never let him go that far, daddy!" Mom shakes her head, running one of her hands through her short red hair.

"Just go to your room," she says, trying not to yell and draw any more attention to us. I lower my head in shame, unable to meet their hurt and furious gazes, and trudge up the stairs to my room. I wish I could tell them that they had raised me better, but as I looked back on what I have done with Loki I can see why they thought the way they did. Hell, I can't exactly blame them anyway, and I'm sure dad will try to get the guy's name sooner or later, but I can't tell him because I know it'd just hurt him more. The real question, though, is how did mom find out?

As far as I knew, everyone thought I was still the very single, very shy, teenager I was two years ago—before I'd met the handsome stranger in the woods. Something tells me Loki had something to do with this, but how had he done it without mom finding out who it was? Maybe she did know and wanted me to say it out loud; no, that isn't how mom works with me. She's blunt, another thing I got from her, but I also got her ability to lie no matter how hard it was. I'll talk to Loki later and find out whether or not he had anything to do with this shit storm, in the mean time I'll take a nap.

***~*O*~***

Groaning, I flop backwards onto my bed. Times like this makes me glad that I only have to share this entire floor with my parents and they're at the other end of the building. Another wave of guilt rolls over at me as I look at my laptop; the wallpaper is of my parents and I posing in front the Great Pyramid of Giza, my favorite vacation so far. I slam the laptop shut and lay it on my bedside table, willing sleep to take me.

_I'm surrounded by a strange blackness that seemed to shift like mist. Looking around me, I get the sense that someone, or something, is watching me; stalking me like a lion would its prey. This thought makes me shudder and look closer at my surroundings once again. Suddenly everything begins to slowly change, turning into a bedroom with a vanity against one wall and a bed right behind me—covered in green silks and furs._

_Coldness seems to fill the large room the longer I stay here. The room is dark, only a few candles scattered throughout it, flickering as though there was a light breeze. "Hello," I call out hesitantly, my voice echoing against the dark stone walls. This place feels evil and I just want to wake up and be back in Stark tower with my family! "I-is anyone here?" A dark chuckle to my right makes me jump and spin around; facing the direction it came from and seeing nothing. Another chuckle sounds—this time right behind me._

_As I try to turn again strong arms wrap around me, pinning my arms to my sides and my body to their toned chest. I let out a surprised gasp, eyes wide with shock and slight fear—until my captor speaks. "What troubles my queen?" I would know his voice anywhere—I should have known from the cold that the God of Mischief was behind this. I let out a shaky breath, relaxing a little and tilting my head up to look at him. "You were afraid?" He lets out another chuckle at this, looking truly amused. "You have no need to fear me."_

_"I know," I say quietly, giving him a pathetic excuse of a smile. "But..." I trail off, unsure of how to ask him if he somehow told my mom about the two of us. He looks down at me expectantly, emerald eyes showing his curiosity. Well, can't exactly turn back now; way to go, genius. "Um, d-did you tell my mom...a-about...us?" I don't know what I was expecting—a scoff, a hurt look, anything but what he actually did. I'm pushed to the ground, barely able to keep myself from hitting one of the bed posts._

_"Why exactly would I tell your mother about us when that would mean her knowing that I'm no longer in Asgard under the Allfather's watch." I glare at him. Only a piece of crap would try and hurt a girl that did him no harm. "She is your mother; perhaps you just didn't do enough to hide this from her." Oh, that's it!_

_"You know what; I'm tired of this-tired of lying to my family just because you told me you loved me!"_

_"I do love you-"_

_"No," I interrupt," you don't love me, you just enjoy watching the guilt I feel eat me up alive!" I get to my feet, fists clenched and ready to swing. "After all, you are the God of Mischief, of lies." Loki's eyes darken with anger, lips forming a scowl as he looks at me. Breathing heavily, I start to walk past him and to the door on the other side of the room, but he grabs my upper arm, holding it tightly and jerks me back to the floor. This time I am not so lucky and I hit my head on the edge of the vanity. Darkness surrounds me once again as Loki's voice echos around me._

_"You are mine."_


	4. Two Days Later

**Two Days After the Dream**

I stare at my reflection, noting that the bruise on my forehead is no longer an ugly blue, but a dark purple. Grimacing, I turn away from the mirror hanging on the back of my door and walk over to the floor-to-ceiling window to look out on Manhattan. Unlike the rest of my family I was terrible at adapting to different places and missed our country home where my woods were waiting.

"Are you still doing okay?" I turn at Dr. Banner's soothing voice, unable to fully meet his gaze. I never told them who did this to me or how I ended up in the halfway across my room away from anything that could have caused my bruises; hell, I don't even know how I managed the latter, but I assume it had something to do with Loki.

"Fine, Bruce, just fine like I told you not ten minutes ago." Annoyance is clear in my voice, not because of my family wanting to know I'm okay, but because I'm on house arrest until I tell them who caused my bruises and my hickey.

He places a comforting hand on my shoulder, trying his best to get me to look into his eyes. "Are you sure?" I nod, shivering a little from a sudden cold sensation. "You're not lying to me, are you?" I tense, Bruce's voice changing into _his_ voice; the person responsible for all of this. My head jerks up, hoping I just imagined it, but instead of seeing my Uncle I'm greeted by Loki's emerald eyes, darkened with something I'm not exactly sure of.

"Loki," I gasp, taking a step away from him; continuing to do so as he advances on me until I'm trapped between him and a wall. "Get away from me." My voice is low and threatening, a trick my father taught me that usually scares the person I'm using it on enough so that I can get away, but it has no effect on Loki. "I'll scream and you can bet the minute my parents get in here they'll take you down."

Loki chuckles, tracing the bruise on my head with one long finger. "You wouldn't do that because you don't want to hurt them," he states, leaning in close to whisper in my ear. I shiver, glaring at the god in front of me.

"You wanna bet that I won't scream? Believe me when I say that it's tempting and I would just love to rat you out after what you did." His eyes narrow, one of his hands pinning me to the wall by my throat.

"A queen must know when to speak and when to shut her mouth," he says darkly, his grip on my throat tightening. My hands pull at his wrist, trying to get him to let me go as black spots begin to dance in and out of my vision. "And you, my dear, need to learn that." He's shocked when my fist connects with his jaw, loosening his grip just enough so that I can escape. Coughing, I sprint out of my room, hoping I could make it to my parents or _somebody_.

"Mom," I shout," daddy, help!" Once inside an elevator I push the door close button repeatedly, well aware that Loki would be after me now that I had severely pissed him off. The elevator shakes a little before going completely still, the lights flickering before going out and an intense cold invading the small space. My breathing speeds up and I begin to hit the door. "Mom!"

"It's useless." I spin around, finding Loki not even a foot away from me and coming closer. "You're precious heroes are sleeping at the moment and will not be woken so easily." I swing at him again, but he easily grabs my wrists and pins both my hands above my head using only one of his. "It would be unwise of you to do that again, Serena, I do not wish to harm you." I snort at that, turning my head so I do not have to look at him. I can feel his gaze boring into me, as he continues to talk. I'm pretty sure he likes the sound of his voice; can't blame him, though, I like to hear it to even if I do loathe him. "When you wake up you will understand," he whispers in my ear, his free hand massaging my right temple," and we will rule Midgard together." My eyes begin to slide closed even as I will myself to stay awake.

"N-no," I mumble, shaking my head to clear the cobwebs out of it. "What did you do to me?" He chuckles saying," just a little magic, my queen, trust me." And then everything went black.

**Loki**

I look down at Serena's unconscious form, smirking in triumph. She will make for the perfect bargaining tool, the Avengers might want me dead, but that wouldn't want any harm to befall their little mortal. I cock my head to the side, bending over to brush a stubborn lock of hair out of her face and tucking it behind her ear—ignoring the piercing she has there. Now, where to take her that the Avengers can think of, but it wouldn't be the first on their list of places to look? The perfect place comes to mind as I pick up my queen, using my magic to take me there.

**(A/N): Yeah, not as long as I would like, but it's something. Sorry for the PoV at the end, I suck at doing people that don't come from my mind; review, you know you wanna! :D**


	5. A Kidnapping and a New Arrival

"I don't know why you bother faking sleep, my queen." I sigh at Loki's voice as I slowly open my eyes. He's standing in front of a window a few feet away from the bed I'm lying on with his signature smirk on his face. "Are you feeling well?" Groaning, I cover my eyes with an arm and pull the comforter over my head. I can hear him chuckle, but chose to ignore him.

"Where am I?" Beside me the bed dips and Loki pulls the comforter off my head, kissing my jaw.

"Our cave," he answers," though it's been remodeled." That's an understatement. It's no longer a cave, but a two-story home—a luxurious one at that! He places one of his hands on my hip and I can feel some of his magic surrounding me, making me dizzy for a moment before it disappears. Slowly, he leans in closer to me and covers my lips with his own—treating me like I would break. "Serena," he breathes, kissing my forehead. I push him away from me, stumbling off the bed and out of the room. I wasn't about to let that asshole do what he wanted when he's the one that kidnapped me!

"Leave me alone!" I lean on the wall for support, a sudden wave of dizziness hitting me again. What the heck did he do to me? Cold hands grab my arms, pinning my front against the wall. Instantly I begin to struggle, hating that I feel so powerless.

"Come, my dear, do try to behave." Loki looks at me, his clone tightening its hold on me when my struggles only increase. "I'm sure you're hungry." I simply groan in response, unable to do much else as a feeling of weakness washes over me—my knees beginning to give out.

"I hate you." Loki shrugs his shoulders, confidant smirk never leaving his face. "Why—why did you take me?" He shrugs again, making his clone disappear and catching me as I begin to fall, carrying me bridal-style through the house and to a sitting room where he lays me down on a couch.

"I don't care what your feelings about me are, as to why I took you, well, what better leverage against the Avengers than a child they all view as family?" I sit up, glaring at the god in front of me as he magics me up some bacon. The bastard just told me he doesn't care and then he gives me bacon; what kind of crap is that? "Now, eat and work on being quiet." He turns away from me and in a fit of anger I throw the glass plate at his fat head. Before it can hit its intended target the plate and food disappear. It was worth a shot.

Loki flicks his wrist and I find myself unable to move or speak. The god turns around and slowly walks over to me, stopping only when he is barely a foot away. His cold fingers trace my jaw and my lips, his face unreadable, but his eyes show the anger he tries to hide from me. "You should feel honored that I have chosen you to be my queen instead of breaking your neck the moment I have your heroes under my control; keep acting like this and I just might." No matter how hard I fight I cannot get my control back from Loki and I'm forced to listen to him. "Believe it or not, my magic has gotten stronger since I last faced those bumbling idiots and who better to enforce my new rule than the people sworn to protect Midgard." His long fingers wrap around my throat, forcing me to my feet. "Now, make yourself useful and go put on the dress in your room." _I'd rather eat the damn magical bacon that's probably poisoned than put on a dress._

Meanwhile in Stark tower everyone is just beginning to wake up, aware that something is off, but unsure what it is. Clint looks around from his position on the balcony, seeing Natasha and the others picking themselves up off armchairs, counters, and even the floor. What the hell just happened? If it were just one or two people that had decided to take a nap he wouldn't be worried, but every single one of them doing it was just plain weird. "Why did I just fall off my desk," Stark asks, walking into the livingroom, a hand on the small of his back. I walk in after him, instantly going to Nat. "Hawk, is this one of your pranks?"

"No, I just woke up outside," I answer groggily. We don't get a chance to ask many questions before the sky begins to darken and lightening begins to flash, signaling Thor's arrival. "What's going on?" The blonde god looks nervous and worried, unable to meet anyone's gaze for long.

"Loki has escaped," he informs us in his booming voice," and I believe he may have taken your daughter."

**Can I have a review; those things make me want to write more. Honestly, though, this chapter isn't my greatest, but it's a Monday and nothing is great on Mondays.**


	6. Loki's Spy

I groan, staring at myself in the mirror. As if having to wear a dress wasn't bad enough, it's white, long sleeves that open up at the elbows-a fitted, black leather dress underneath is shown as the white over-dress splits open around the waist. I never thought it was possible to hate someone so much, but Loki just brings that out in people! I turn away and hurl a silver-backed brush at the wall with a frustrated scream. "Let me out!" The god appears in front of me, looking as calm as ever.

"You should wear dresses more often, my queen, they suit you." Scowling, I cross my arms over my chest and turn my back to him. Arrogant bastard. "The white suits you as well, though, I think a dark green would look even better." He places his hands on my shoulders, massaging them while he whispers in my ear. "I will give you anything you can imagine: money, dresses, jewelry, books. The possibilities are endless, my dear."

"I would not have my freedom, or my family." He lets out a long breath, turning me to face him again, hands never leaving my shoulders. "A cage made of gold is still a cage, Loki." Some of his black hair has fallen in his pale face as he tilts his head down to look into my eyes. "I will not let myself become your prisoner." His emerald eyes have hardened as I speak. "I will _not _let you kill all the people I love."

"You're family will not be killed, they will become my servants." I scoff in disbelief. "I no longer need my scepter to control others, my magic has grown stronger and now all it takes is a simple touch and I will have them under my control." As he speaks, he runs a single finger along my jaw, down my neck, before that hand grips my shoulder again. "I have more power, dear one, and you would be smart to join me willingly."

"You might as well kill me now, because I would do the same to you the first chance I got!" That was a lie, I don't think I could kill anyone yet, but he doesn't need to know that; not yet, at least. "Don't think I won't, Loki." He moves the hand gripping left shoulder to my throat, green eyes practically glowing with power. I never noticed just how green they were...how absolutely beautiful...

**Loki**

I grin as Serena drops to her knees in front of me, peaceful look on her face. "What do you wish, my lord?" Her grey eyes tinted blue is the only outward sign that I am using magic to control her.

"Rise, Serena." She slowly gets to her feet, eyes never leaving my face. She looks more care-free like this, a look that I love to see on her face. Yes, she will become my queen and give me a child, she will help me get the Avengers to kneel at my feet. I _will _ conquer Midgard this time, and no one will stop me.

**Stark Tower~Two Hours Later~**

Hawkeye glances up when the elevator dings, expecting to see Pepper, but not his daughter—looking happier than he's ever seen. Jumping to his feet, he runs over and holds her tightly to his chest. "Are you alright," he asks worriedly. She gives him a bright smile and nods. "Guys," he shouts," she's back!" Nat is by his side in an instant, grabbing their daughter and giving her a tight hug, tears in her eyes.

"God, Serena, where the hell have you been?" She looks at all of us with wide, innocent eyes.

"I just went out for a walk," she says in a soft voice. "I'm sorry I didn't obey your strict orders." Thor looks a little uneasy as Serena comes forward and hugs him tightly, but hugs her back all the same. "May I go upstairs?" She doesn't wait for an answer as she turns and once again enters the elevator. When the doors are tightly shut her smile becomes even wider. Loki now had a spy in Stark Tower.

**Sorry that it's show short, but I have a severe case of writer's block. Dress link at the top of profile page!**


	7. A Boring Day

Loki smiles at Serena as he watches her sit obediently at the kitchen table on her father's laptop. She was alone in the tower while the heroes were out enjoying themselves—Serena claiming that she simply wanted a day to herself in order to relax. She was going through S.H.I.E.L.D files and learning as much as she can before reporting back to him with whatever useful information she came away with. Sighing, Loki steps away from the mirror and over to the couch.

The red head chews on the tip of her pencil, thinking of what to write down on the small notepad she'd found in one of her desk drawers. The front had a star inside of a circle, which had squiggly lines coming from it and the words 'Non Timebo Mala' beneath it. She seemed to like it more than the other notepad with a strange symbol on it with the words 'May the Odds Be Ever in Your Favor' written in large, black letters just below it. "Can this junk be any more confusing," she asks herself, letting out a sigh of frustration. Loki smirks, green eyes focused on the teen as she continues her work.

"Just keep looking, dear," he whispers, knowing she can hear him perfectly. "It'll be over with before you know it, I promise; then you can come back to me and we'll rule this world together." That was a lie, he'd rule and she would give him an heir or he would kill her. She nods, not looking up from her research. He can just make out the tiny smile on her face; if he's happy, then she's positively giddy. His green eyes shine with triumph, knowing that while he had Serena under his control he was one step closer to achieving his goal and having the Avengers kneeling at his feet.

**Two Hours Later**

Loki remembered that he had once spent used his magic to fool Thor into thinking there was a monster under his bed; the spell working in a way that strange noises that frightens most ten-year-old only started up the moment Thor lay in his bed at night and stopped when the sun's light was just starting to creep through the windows. That entire week Loki had to stifle his laughter as Thor told the Allfather about the creature. Apparently the creature had massive horns and teeth sharper than glass that it uses to tear little boys to pieces. The Allfather cast his knowing glance on Loki at that moment, sure that the mischievous boy was behind the entire plot. It took two weeks for Thor to realize that the monster was a product of Loki's magic and another week for Thor's embarrassment to fade.

Loki wishes he had someone here to play a trick on, someone who will take the prank with a laugh. Needless to say, Loki was bored. If Serena were here he could at least have a conversation with her, but as it is she's still in Stark Tower and practicing her shooting with her mother. Thankfully none of them have notice the slightest amount of blue in her eyes, the only sign of the hold I have on her. Groaning, I close my eyes and flop backwards onto my bed. This is taking far longer than I thought it would. The only perk was knowing that he could keep watch on the Avengers for so long, through most of the day one hero stays with Serena at all times, like now for instance.

"Good," I hear Natasha praise, no doubt giving her daughter a pleased smile. The Black widow, the only interesting member of the Avengers. Serena is more like her than she knows, which is one of the reasons I was drawn to her in the first place. She had her mother's hair and eyes (not to mention she'd have her body once she was completely grown). Loki grins at that, picturing what he thought Serena would look like once she was twenty or so. She was tempting enough as it was, but he knew he must restrain himself and try not to get carried away like he had done in the past. No, he would make this work for the sake of his beloved plan. He would rule Midgard.

**Yeah, another short one, but Spring break starts tomorrow so I might update then! If you like Supernatural I've started a fic for that called Home is Behind. The star described on Serena's notebook is from Supernatural and it's so the person it's tatooed on cannot get possessed. Non Timebo Mala mean I will fear no evil.**


	8. Finding Proof

**Serena**

I stare down at my notepad, reading over the notes scribbled onto it with a frown. Maybe Tony will have better secrets on his laptop that Loki would like. I can sense Loki's irritation, growing even worse as the days go by. "My Lord," I whisper so as not to be overheard," when shall I see you again?"

_Soon, dear, you will see me very soon_. I smile to myself, more than ready to see him again. Being away from him caused an ache to start that would go away only when I'm in his presence. _Is everything going as we planned_? I nod my head, knowing he could see me. _You're doing extremely well, my queen_.

"Thank you, my Lord."

**Omniscient**

Thor quickly backs away from the teen's door and rushes to the metal box that Tony insists is an elevator. He knew something was off with Serena, he was sure Loki had something to do with it—now his suspicions were confirmed, but why would she willingly work with Loki? That was the thing that had him confused, but maybe the others could give him an answer.

* * *

Clint and Natasha stare incredulously at the God of Thunder, mouths hanging open slightly. "You've got to be kidding," Nat says, hoping it was a bad joke. Surely Serena would be jumping up and yelling surprise any time now because her baby is smarter than to listen to Loki. Thor's face remains serious, blue eyes showing his concern. "You're...you're not." Clint shakes his head, standing up from the table and beginning to pace the spacious kitchen.

"No, my daughter knows better," he says firmly. "She knows all about the bad things Loki has caused, hell, she _saw _most of it happen!" Tony walks into the kitchen, hoping to get another beer only to find Clint pacing, Natasha staring strangely at Thor, and Thor staring down at the table. It just wasn't a normal scene to find in the kitchen and it made Tony nervous. "I mean, Rena's smarter than that!"

"'Course she is," Tony smiles. "...What are we talking about; did Rena fail another chemistry test because, I swear, if she would just write down the answers I texted to her she could pass that class!" Nat and Clint look at Tony, and if looks could kill, he was sure to have collapsed on the floor right then. "I mean...uh, I would never encourage my niece to cheat like that...It's wrong."

"Thor believes Serena is working with Loki," Nat says through clinched teeth. This wasn't the time for Tony to make light of the situation and with the mood she was in, it wouldn't leave a mark on her conscience if she knocked the man unconscious. "And we've all noticed something different about her since she came back here, but I don't think Loki is the cause of every weird thing that happens around here. We all know that it's Tony's fault that our lights flicker on and off when Rena's trying to watch a horror movie."

"You have no proof of that last one," Tony says with a grin. "On the last issue, let me talk to her because it might just be that _she's a teenager, people_, she sulks sometimes!" Tony grabs a soda and heads towards the elevator, thinking that Thor was just overreacting because his brother was on the loose, but it never hurt to check it out. The elevator dings and Tony steps out, heading down the hall to his niece's room. Something makes her pause and put his ear against the door to listen.

"Yes, my Lord, that's all I could find out," he heard her say, her voice tinged with nervousness. "I'm sorry if I disappointed you, I'll try to do my best on the other task you've asked of me." Tony scrunched his eyebrows in confusion at the conversation Rena seemed to be having with herself. "No, my Lord...Yes...Alright, I'll make sure to do it exactly as you've asked...Next Thursday, I understand...My Lord." After a few minutes of silence, Tony bolts down the stairs and to where the others were in the kitchen, Bruce and Cap already in there.

"Thor's right," he says simply, looking shocked beyond belief. "Rena's gone to the dark side and seems pretty nervous about it. Do you think tall, dark, and batshit threatened her into doing it?" Thor shrugs his massive shoulders, a sad look appearing on his face. The sound of the elevator doors opening causes everyone to turn and look in that direction. Serena stops in the doorway, giving the adults a weird look.

"Yeah, you guys looking at me like that isn't creepy at all," she quips, walking to one of the cabinets to grab an apple. She hops onto the countertop, staring right back at the others with her head slightly cocked to the side in curiosity. "So, what's with the group stare session?"

"These are not the droids you're looking for," Tony says automatically, waving his hand. Rena takes another bite of her apple, raising an eyebrow in the process.

"Alllriiight, well, I'm gonna go watch a movie in the living room; good-bye, creepy family."

The moment she leaves the room, Tony huddles the others into a small group. "Okay, so, we need some concrete proof of her working with Loki. Who wants to be the courageous volunteer that snoops around her room?" Everyone's eyes land on Tony, giving him a look that said _It'll be you, you moron_. "Yeah, yeah, I kind of thought that was how it would turn out," he mumbles, walking towards the stairs so as not to arise Serena's suspicions. Clint takes Natasha's hand and leads her to the living room to keep an eye on their daughter while Thor, Bruce, and Steve all stand there for a moment before going their seperate ways, confused as to what they were expected to do. Tony unlocks the door and walks inside the messy room. "Right, where to begin my search." He spots her open laptop laying on her bed and he decides it's as a good a place as any. What he finds makes him sick to his stomach.

Serena was stealing S.H.I.E.L.D secrets and sending them to Loki.

**Well, it's longer than the last chapter...Hope you guys like it!**


	9. Hopeful for a cure

I glare at the book in my hands, Loki's foul mood crashing over me in waves. The others keep a close eye on me, but in moments such as this they tend to keep their distance-I get cranky when I'm doing chemistry. "Okay," I mumble to myself," what does K stand for on the periodic table?" My cell phone vibrates next to my book, the screen showing that the text was from my Uncle Tony.

**'Potassium, kiddo.'**

**'You have no idea how awesome you are at this moment.'** I send the text with a small smile before focusing once more on the chapter assessment. Just two more days until I can see Loki again, then everything will be as it should be and this world will finally have order. I grin at the thought of seeing my lord again before frowning after another wave of his bad mood hits me. What has him so mad? I don't dare ask him anything because Uncle Tony was in the living room and able to hear everything I say. If I messed the plan up now, I'd probably be killed. Closing my chemistry book, I walk into the living room and plop down on the couch next to Tony.

"What'cha doin', kiddo," he asks, draping an arm around my shoulders. I shrug, snuggling closer to him. Tony is my favorite person, with the exception of my parents, and I loved to watch him when he works or just hang out with him.

"Thought I'd take a break from chemistry and come see what you're doing."

"Think you can handle _Grave Encounters_; there's a lot of weird stuff in it."

I grin up at him. "Are you kidding, weird's my middle name." It almost was, to be honest; if Uncle Tony had his way when I was born I'd be named McKayla Weird Barton. Don't ask me why when it comes from the mind of Tony Stark. I face the TV again, grabbing a handful of popcorn from the large bowl Tony had in his lap. Five minutes into the movie, just as Lance Preston was being chased by the ghost I named Tongueless, Loki's voice echoes in my head. _Tomorrow afternoon, lead them to the old country home; I will be waiting for you in there_. I squeeze my eyes shut, leaning closer to Tony as a dizzy spell takes over. Groaning, I grip my head with one hand...then darkness reigns over me.

**Omniscient**

Clint lays his daughter in her bed, covering her up in case she was cold. "That was low, Tony," he says with a glare. "We didn't agree on drugging her to find out what we need to know." All week they had been arguing about what to do and finally decided to bring Odin into it, but first they had to agree on a way to keep her restrained.

"Did you have a better idea," Tony asks, standing next to his niece's bed with his arms crossed. "Something needed to be done and this seemed like the easiest way to do it with no funky side-effects." Steve looks irritated, rolling his eyes at Tony's explanation.

"Drugging girls is just wrong," he states, everyone else, except Tony, agreeing with him. Tony just scowls, and looks away from them while Nat sits on the bed, holding one of Serena's pale hands. "Thor, will your father be here soon." The god shrugs a massive shoulder, saying he couldn't be sure. "Well, that drug won't last forever and we all know how Rena can be when she's mad." Thor winces slightly, rubbing the left side of his jaw as he remembered the hit he received when he tried to wake the small girl up for school a few months back. She may be tiny compared to him, but she was taught to fight by two of the best assassins S.H.I.E.L.D. had to offer, both of them small in size as well. Thunder claps outside, followed by a loud thump coming from the roof.

"I'll go and get him," Thor says, walking quickly out of the room. Bruce checks Serena's pulse, frowning slightly. It was slow, which was usually the case when the person was drugged, but this was different; it was slower than it should be and that fact made him worry. Clint notices the frown on Bruce's face and moves closer to the doctor.

"Is something wrong?"

"There might be a problem; I think whatever Loki did to control her put her in a drugged-like state, slowing her pulse, then Tony's drug kicked in and slowed her pulse even more. How long until your drug wears off?"

"Uh, about..." Serena's eyes pop open and she begins to struggle violently. "...Now." Clint and Nat hold her down as Odin Allfather walks into the room and goes directly to the struggling child. He lays one large hand on her forehead and she calms down, eyes half closed.

"What are you doing," Nat asks suspiciously as Odin cups her daughter's cheek.

"Trying to take Loki's power off the child," he answers softly, concentrating on the task at hand. "It's going to be a long process and hard on the child, but I will try." He cups Serena's face in his hands, a dark green and black glow surrounding them both.


	10. The End of All

The magic envelopes both the Allfather and myself, burning at my will to give in," _Loki will make everything better_," a small voice says, sounding suspiciously like an evil me. "_He will give you power…Make you his queen._" I groan, clenching my hands into fists as Loki's spells circles around me; blinding me to everything else but the voice and the Allfather.

"You must fight, little one," Odin tells me in a gentle, yet strained, voice; the exertion of his own powers beginning to take its toll on the old man. I wonder if he hears the voice too—hears the sweet promises it whispers. "You have to help me—fight Loki off!" I can't catch my breath, the combined magic beginning to make me feel suffocated. "Look at me!" My eyes meet the old man's single blue one, remembering a time my parents took me to the lake at our country house.

_Mom and dad smiling at me, urging me to show up Tony on a jet ski…Mom and dad handing me a Christmas present…Mom and dad helping me get ready to go trick-or-treating as a zombie bride…Momma and dad grinning as I show them my archery award that I got at summer camp…Mommy and Daddy…_

And then everything went black.

**Omniscient**

Everyone stares, awestruck, as Odin flies backwards onto the floor and Serena closes her eyes. The green and black magic slowly begins to dissipate from the room as if it was never there in the first place. Thor drops down beside the Allfather, helping him to his feet and continuing to support him so that he doesn't fall. "I am sorry," Odin tells Serena's parents softly, a sadness in his eye. Nat shakes her head slowly, sitting beside her daughter and staring straight ahead in shock; Clint swallows past the lump building in his throat, looking down at his baby girl with wide eyes.

"No," he states, shaking his head," no, it'd take a lot more than that to make my baby give up; she w…She was too much like all of us to just give up like that."

"Loki's magic was stronger than I thought and her body couldn't handle it. Clint falls to his knees with a howl of pure rage and agony, feeling as though all happiness had left the Earth the moment Serena's heart stopped. She was his baby and he didn't even get to tell her he loved her before this happened—how much he needed her back to even consider to continue living.

That night Stark Tower was dark and quiet—as if no one at all was living there; a cold rain pouring down from the heavens.

* * *

Seven people stand in a graveyard around a freshly buried grave, none saying anything or crying. Serena was the one that kept them all together, that kept them from fighting too much and now she was gone. One by one, they leave in separate vehicles in separate directions. Loki had finally found their joint weakness; the one that would make them all want to give up. They didn't want to think of what they had all been forced to witness or about Odin's failure, and Loki didn't make them. Clint and Natasha were the first to fall under his control, followed closely by Tony; then Steve and Bruce. Last of all was Thor, the big brother that was no longer destined for great things. Loki ruled Midguard while Odin stayed well away, lost in the Odin Sleep that had claimed him three years ago after Serena died.

Loki had finally won.


End file.
